HURT : Effect
by Athena Minev
Summary: Sequel Hurt : I'm Going To Go. Menceritakan penyesalan tak berujung Uchiha Sasuke setelah hubungannya dengan Haruno Sakura berakhir. DLDR! Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


_**Special thanks to :**_

_**Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, Guest, Febri Feven, Mia Rinuza, saskey, Kuro Heichou, Naya Aditya, furiikuhime, Brownchoco, Kumada Chiyu, hanazono yuri, sofi asat, iya baka-san, Adryana Sisy, Guest, Fahir Kuamosatu, UchiHaruno Ichi, HyeonBi, Horyzza, aysila-chan.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hurt : Effect_

_The Sequel of Hurt : I Am Going To Go_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Hurt : Effect © Athena Minev_

_Rating. M for language_

_Genre. Drama,____Hurt/Comfort_

_Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, One Shoot, etc.**_

_Jika ada yang belum membaca __**Hurt : I'm Going To Go**__, disarankan untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu biar tidak bingung_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke―pria tampan dengan segala kelebihan itu tampak duduk melamun di _mini bar_ yang ada di apartemen pribadi miliknya, sebuah apartemen mewah dan berkelas yang berada di distrik kota _Minato_, kawasan _Azabu_-_Jūban_. Berbotol-botol minuman keras ada di _mini bar _itu, yang tentunya bermerk, mahal dan kadar alkoholnya yang tinggi. Total sudah 2 botol _Smirnoff_ yang sudah dihabiskan oleh pria tampan itu, meski demikian pria itu tetap terlihat baik-baik saja. Dalam keadaannya yang bisa dibilang menyedihkan itu, adik Uchiha Itachi itu terus merancau, menggumamkan nama mantan kekasihnya―Haruno Sakura―yang sudah bertunangan dengan Sabaku Gaara, yang bahkan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

Sebulan setelah kepergian Sakura dan Gaara ke _Moskow_, mereka berdua meresmikan pertunangan mereka yang diadakan di _Moskow_. Uchiha Sasuke diundang dalam acara itu, tapi dia menolak mentah-mentah untuk menghadiri acara yang membuatnya semakin sakit hati itu. Yamanaka Ino pun juga diundang, tapi wanita itu tidak datang sendirian, dia datang bersama Inuzuka Kiba―pacar baru sekaligus bos barunya setelah dia dipecat oleh Sasuke sehari setelah Sasuke dan Sakura putus, membuat Sakura dan beberapa orang―yang tahu permasalahan antara Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino―terheran-heran akan ulah Ino yang telah menggandeng pacar baru.

Tiga minggu sebelum pertunangan diresmikan, Sasuke terbang ke _Moskow_, mendatangi rumah yang ditinggali Sakura bersama Gaara―setelah memperoleh informasi dari detektif yang Sasuke sewa untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Sakura. Pria _emo_ itu meminta maaf pada Sakura, bahkan sampai bersujud, memohon agar Sakura kembali padanya dan meninggalkan Gaara. Tapi sayangnya, Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya, wanita dewasa itu lebih memilih Gaara. Sasuke terus mencoba dan mencoba, tapi selalu berakhir dengan penolakan, hingga pada minggu ke-2 Sasuke berada di _Moskow_, Sakura kembali menyerukan penolakan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan, membuat Sasuke kecewa dan sakit hati bukan main. Dengan paksaan dari Itachi dan Naruto, Sasuke pun akhirnya kembali ke _Jepang_.

Seorang pria tampan berkulit _tan_ yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan _mini_ _bar_, memandang miris pada sahabat terbaiknya yang benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Namikaze Naruto tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi dan dialami oleh sahabatnya itu. Tapi Naruto tidak mau munafik, Sasuke lah yang salah dan sekarang pria itu menerima akibat dari buah perselingkuhan yang telah ia tanam.

Naruto benar-benar bosan dan jengah dengan tingkah bodoh Sasuke. Semenjak pulang dari _Moskow_, Naruto seperti tidak mengenal sahabatnya itu. Sasuke memang pendiam dan dingin, dan semuanya bertambah buruk semenjak ia kembali dari _Moskow_. Naruto juga tahu kalau kelakuan Sasuke mulai tidak terkendali, berada di luar batas. Semua pekerjaan yang seharusnya ditangani oleh Sasuke, dilimpahkan semua ke Itachi atau sekretaris barunya. Itachi yang sebagai kakak sudah angkat tangan, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia perbuat agar Sasuke sadar dan kembali _normal_.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri Sasuke. Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan hanya menggumamkan nama Sakura―lagi.

"Sasuke. Sudah cukup. Kau istirahatlah," saran Naruto yang sarat akan ketegasan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Saat Sasuke akan meminum botol ke tiganya―_Martini Vermouth_, Naruto langsung menyambar botol itu dan menjauhkannya dari Sasuke.

"AKU BILANG SUDAH CUKUP, UCHIHA!" seru Naruto geram. Sasuke memandang tajam dan sinis pada Naruto, lalu mendecih pelan. Tak kehabisan akal, Sasuke mengambil botol yang lain yang masih penuh. Naruto menggertakkan giginya marah. Tepat sebelum tangan Sasuke mengambil botol yang kelima, Naruto menarik kuat kerah kemeja Sasuke, membuat kedua pria itu kini saling berhadapan. Lama-kelamaan, emosi Sasuke pun tersulut juga. Dia membalas mencengkeram kerah kemeja Naruto, menatap sengit _blue sapphire _Naruto.

"APA MASALAHMU, _DOBE_!?" teriak Sasuke lantang dan marah.

"KAU! Kau sangat menyedihkan. Hanya karena seorang wanita, kau menjadi pecundang menyedihkan seperti ini!"

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah kemeja Naruto. Sasuke tampak menunduk seperti mengingat kejadian yang lalu.

"Ya. Aku memang menyedihkan. Aku memang pecundang menyedihkan. Dan semuanya karena kebodohanku… kebodohanku yang telah mengkhianatinya, menyakiti hatinya," aku Sasuke penuh penyesalan dan nada yang terdengar sangat parau juga lirih. Naruto kembali menatap miris sahabatnya. Naruto kasihan, tapi dia juga marah―marah karena Sasuke telah menyakiti sahabatnya yang lain, cinta pertamanya.

"Yamanaka Ino… wanita brengsek itu pantas mati," gumam Sasuke pelan. Meski pelan, Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya dan pupilnya langsung melebar tidak percaya.

"Kau masih menyalahkan orang lain, eh?" kata Naruto sarkastik. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti, mendongkak dan menatap Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?!" desis Sasuke tajam. Naruto mendengus keras.

"Kaulah yang pertama kali menyulut api, Sasuke! Kaulah yang bermain api! Kau begitu bodoh hingga kau bisa masuk perangkap Yamanaka. Dan perlahan-lahan… kau menghancurkan hati Sakura-_chan_. Kau menyakitnya lebih dari yang kau kira."

"Tapi wanita brengsek itu yang menggodaku duluan!" sungut Sasuke tidak terima disalahkan lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menerimanya, HAH!? Kau sudah tahu, bukan? Kalau hal itu hanya akan menyakiti Sakura-_chan_. Tapi kau tetap diam saja dan terus bermain api. Menurutmu… siapa yang salah, hah!?"

"…" Sasuke hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya marah dan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat. Naruto kembali menghela nafas.

"Lepaskan, Sakura-_chan_. Cobalah untuk melupakannya. Biarkan dia bahagia dengan orang lain. Jadilah Uchiha Sasuke yang aku kenal dulu. Walaupun dulu kau menyebalkan… tapi aku lebih menyukai Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu, dibandingkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang… yang tampak menyedihkan."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Sasuke―"

"Aku sangat menyesalinya, _Dobe_. Aku mencintainya. Aku membutuhkannya. Sakura… hanya dia!" ungkap Sasuke penuh kesungguhan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kau harus melepaskannya, _Teme_. Sebentar lagi… Sakura-_chan_ akan menikah. Dia sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya yang lain. Kau juga harus menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang lain."

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK BISA!"

"KAU BISA! Kau hanya tidak mau untuk―"

"Pulanglah, _Dobe_. Terima kasih kau sudah mau menemaniku."

Enggan untuk memperpanjang perdebatan, Naruto memilih untuk mengalah.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan pulang. Kau juga… istirahatlah. Kau sangat membutuhkannya," Naruto pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekarang tampak termenung. Tepat di depan pintu, Naruto menoleh ke belakang, menatap sejenak sahabatnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi.

_CKLEK _― _BLAM_

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi yang ada di _mini_ _bar_. Pria itu kembali merenungi masa lalunya, membuatnya kembali tampak menyedihkan dalam penyesalan terdalamnya.

"Sakura…" gumam Sasuke parau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengabaikan saran dari Naruto, Sasuke kembali menegak minuman beralkohol itu langsung dari botolnya, tanpa mau repot-repot menuangkannya terlebih dahulu ke dalam gelas. Sensasi terbakar dalam tenggorokannya terasa jelas, namun tak ia hiraukan. Ia kembali meneguknya dan terus meneguknya.

Kedua mata Sasuke mulai terpejam. Bayangan wajah cantik Sakura saat tersenyum manis kembali memenuhi pikiran Sasuke.

"Sakura~"

Hati pria itu terasa perih bukan main saat mengingat Sakura memutuskannya, meninggalkannya, bertunangan dengan pria lain, dan bahkan sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah, menjalani hidup baru tanpa dirinya.

Sasuke tahu betul dialah yang salah. Dia mengkhianati cinta dan kepercayaan Sakura. Dia yang menyakiti hati dari wanitanya. Tapi dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan Sakura meninggalkannya dan memilih pria lain.

Pikiran Sasuke melayang jauh ke masa lalu. Saat-saat bahagianya bersama Sakura―hanya mereka berdua, sebelum semuanya diusik oleh Yamanaka Ino.

"_Sasuke-kun~!"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Kau mencintaiku, kan?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Tch! Hn-mu itu iya atau tidak?!"_

"_Iya."_

"_Kalau begitu… kau pasti akan melamarku, kan? Lalu menikahiku, kan?"_

"…"

"_SASUKE-KUN!?"_

"_Pasti. Aku akan melamarmu. Lalu menikahimu. Dan kita buat anak bersama. Hidup bahagia. Hanya kau, aku dan anak-anak kita."_

_BLUSH_

"_Baka!"_

Ah… pernikahan.

"Harusnya… yang menikah dengan Sakura itu AKU. BUKAN SABAKU BRENGSEK ITU! SIALAN!" Sasuke kembali meneguk cairan keras itu demi melampiaskan rasa emosi yang membakar hati, pikiran dan jiwanya.

Sasuke sudah pernah mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya―Sakura dan kenangan indahnya bersama wanita itu. Tapi semakin Sasuke mencoba, bayangan Sakura semakin nyata merasuk ke dalam seluruh raga Sasuke, hati, pikiran, juga jiwa. Mencoba menyingkirkannya dengan pengalihan perhatian seperti minuman keras bahkan bercinta dengan para wanita malam juga percuma, tak ada hasil, nol besar, yang ada hanya kesia-siaanya dan bayangan Sakura dalam dirinya semakin menghantui Sasuke, membuatnya tersiksa luar dan dalam.

Jiwa pria itu terasa begitu hampa saat Sakura meninggalkannya, bersanding bersama pria lain. Uchiha Sasuke selalu merindukan Haruno Sakura. Tak bisa dia ingkari bahwa hanya Sakura lah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat jiwanya yang pernah mati karena kehilangan ayah dan ibunya, menjadi lebih berarti saat mereka bersama. Namun sekarang, semuanya telah menghilang. Dan baru setelah Sakura meninggalkannya, Sasuke sadar bahwa dia mencintai Sakura lebih dari wanita itu mencintainya, membutuhkan Sakura lebih dari wanita itu membutuhkannya. Hatinya sakit bukan main saat Sakura meninggalkannya.

Sekarang Sasuke sendirian. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura. Pria itu sungguh menyesali segala perbuatannya yang mempermainkan, menyakiti dan tak memperdulikan akan cinta juga hati Sakura. Sekali lagi, Sakura lah yang hanya bisa membuat diri pria itu lebih berarti. Berharap wanita itu kembali kesisinya, bersama seperti dulu lagi―itulah yang dia inginkan.

"Sakura~ Sakura~ Sakura~" gumam Sasuke parau dalam kondisi mabuk berat. Pria itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH…!" pria itu meraung keras penuh kefrustasian, dengan menyapukan kedua tangannya di meja _mini bar_, membuat botol-botol minuman keras yang telah kosong jatuh membentur lantai, menimbulkan suara pecahan kaca yang cukup memekakan telinga. Pria Uchiha yang terkenal dingin, angkuh dan arogan itu, kini menangis dalam diam, jauh terlihat lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan dengan tadi. Dan semua ini karena seorang wanita―Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
